wszystkofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Penguistan 0
Penguistan 0 - państwo, które powstało w 2015 roku. Historia Oryginał znajduje się na tej stronie - https://qcountry.weebly.com/the-beginning.html Powstanie W 2015 roku Morgan Freeman wyruszył na ekspedycję do bieguna północnego wraz ze swoją załogą, ale w ich łodź uderzyła ogromna fala, przez którą dryfowali po morzu przez długi, długi czas. Po długiej podróży w końcu znaleźli ląd. Postanowili sprawdzić czy są na nim jakieś ślady życia, i okazało się że były. Zobaczyli zbiorowisko pingwinów, które stało dookoła starego zdjęcia pingu. Gdy Freeman usłyszał o tym wszystkim, postanowił on wybrać się i zobaczyć te pingwiny. Jednak nie znalazł tam zbiorowiska pingwinów, a jednego, ogromnego pingwina królewskiego, o wielkości 1,82m. Pingwin zaczął rysować jakieś znaki na śniegu, które pokazywały pingwina stojącego obok człowieka z koronami na ich głowach. Od tego momentu Freeman i pingwin zaczęli siebie rozumieć i zaczęli integrować ludzi do kultury pingwińskiej. Wtedy powstał Penguistan. Penguistan 0 nie był znany światu, na samym Penguistanie Gerrego też o nim nie wiedziano(jak wiedziano to zmień). We wrześniu 2019 wysłano ekipę ludzi, którzy mają za zadanie odnaleźć to państwo i potwierdzić jego istnienie. Główne dane o państwie Państwem rządzi partia prowadzona przez Morgana Freemana i Mumble'a. Co 5 lat liderzy państwa będą szukać kolejnego pingwina i człowieka, którzy będą mogli przejąć i dobrze sprawować władzę po nich. Na Penguistanie znaleziono także stada krów. Motto państwa - "Peace not war shall be our boast" Państwo nie posiada waluty. Tamtejsi obywatele wyznają religię pinguizmu(czy jakoś tak idk). Hymn Livin up here in the land of the penguins, after a while all we know what to do is win. Survivin up here we eating some fish, also got some cows ya bish? You may have heard of some other country to do with swag but after this we know we’ve got the better flag. Started with the penguins that worshipped pengu, when we joined up with them the nation just grew. Chorus: Penguins, we making money. Penguins, we da best. Penguins, we making money. Penguins, none can contest. Verse: Peace not war shall be our boast, thats our motto from coast to coast. Penguin and man we stand together, the only thing that attacks us is the weather. It started off with people on a boat and now we have all the rights to gloat. We’re above the other countries in a league of our own, nobody can get even close to being in our zone Chorus Verse: Bears and lions are predators too but they aren't anywhere near as deadly as our crew. When I’m done battling they’ll wish they were in the zoo, cause this anthem is our big break through . Rising up in power as the nation of the penguin, we’ll be the strongest nation since the old England. We’re up surviving here in the cold but after this everyone will know we’re pure gold. Cause a b c d ef g, I’ve got a penguin beside me, racing ahead like the grand prix, you’ll all be witnesses that will see. Chorus Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Lloyd Kategoria:Penguistan Kategoria:Uniwersum Penguistanu